Catch the Happiness
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Hikaru terlalu depresi dengan kehidupannya sampai bertemu dengan Mario ketika ia bermain game-nya. Suck on summary. Warn and more inside.


Don't blame me if I write Indonesian fanfiction for Mario fandom. Because it's my first language.

Well, this include OC. One-shot. Little bit OOC. Hikaru's POV.

Enjoy it!

Catch the Happiness

Mario's fanfiction

By: Niagi02

* * *

"Dasar pengecut!"

"Otak lamban!"

"Sok pintar saja kau!"

Itulah perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Beberapa temanku sangat membenci diriku. Entah mengapa. Aku tidak tahu.

Namaku Hikaru Tsuki. Aku kelas 6 SD. Aku dikenal sebagai murid yang sangat dijauhi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dipanggil seperti itu. Aku tidak pilih-pilih teman. Siapa saja boleh berteman denganku. Beberapa kata-kata yang menyakitkan sering menusuk hatiku. Sakit. Sangat sakit perasaanku.

Tak ada yang peduli. Hanya cemoohan yang mendarat di pikiran.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku dirumah sendiri. Orang tuaku bekerja, sedangkan kakakku kuliah. Aku menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menaruh tas dan mengganti seragam.

NES. Aku mempunyainya ketika aku ulang tahun dan itu hadiah dari sepupu perempuanku. Ia tahu aku sangat menyukai games.

Aku menyalakan NES itu dan memilih game "Super Mario Bros". Setelah aku memencet "Start", mendadak layar berubah menjadi hitam. Aku tercengang dan stress, lalu mendekati TV untuk mengecek apakah ada kesalahan atau game-nya error.

Aku tambah terkejut ketika ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ketika aku menengok...

Astaga?! Mario?!

"Hai, Hikaru," kata Mario, melambai tangannya dengan tersenyum.

Aku _speechless_. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil bingung.

"T-tidak apa-apa...," kataku, sambil terbata-bata. _Apakah ini mimpi...?_

"Dilihat dari cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau sangat stress. Apa yang terjadi?" kata Mario, lalu duduk di hadapanku.

Aku tertunduk. Bisakah seseorang dari dunia visual aku percayai?

"Ng... aku tak butuh menceritakannya," kataku, dengan dingin.

"Huh? Kenapa? Apakah itu membebani dirimu?" tanya Mario. "Hikaru, kau tampak tidak bahagia sama sekali."

"Ya! Itulah aku! Apakah kau tidak tahu?!" kataku sambil bernada keras sampai Mario sepertinya terkejut. "Semua orang tak pernah mempedulikan diriku! Mereka semua berusaha memusuhi diriku! Dan.. dan... aku tak pantas berada disini! Aku tak percaya orang-orang didunia ini dan aku tak percaya kepada siapapun!"

Lalu aku melanjutkan "Aku tak pernah mempunyai teman! Aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka! Hanya siksaan! Hanya perkataan yang tak berguna! _It's USELESS if I born in this world_!"

Mario lalu memegang pundakku.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu. Jika aku seperti itu, maka aku takkan menampakkan diriku di hadapanmu, kan?" tanya Mario. "Aku, dengan saudaraku, Luigi, lalu seorang putri Toadstool, tak membencimu. Buktinya, kau masih bermain _game_-ku, kan?"

Aku tercengang.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu membebani mereka. Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ke duniaku untuk menyelamatkan sang tuan putri? Sepertinya kau takkan terlalu stress," kata Mario, sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya tanpa berpikir dahulu. Lalu aku dan Mario melompat ke dalam layar TV.

Setelah aku sampai di dunianya, aku seakan tak percaya. Lantai batu bata, semak-semak, dan awan-awan yang persis aku pernah lihat di game. Aku... aku masuk ke dunia Mario Bros!

_Astaga. Apakah aku bermimpi terlalu jauh?_

"Ayo! Jangan bengong saja!" kata Mario, sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

"Ah tunggu!" kataku sambil berlari mengikuti Mario. Namun, ia tak sendirian, ia bersama Luigi, saudara kembarnya.

World 1-1. Level yang paling mudah bagiku. Aku melompati beberapa musuh seperti Goomba dan Koopa Troopa, dan juga jebakan-jebakan seperti lubang.

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh beberapa level yang aku lalui. World 4-3, world 6-2, dan world terakhir, 8-4. Aku berhati-hati dengan bantuan dari Mario atau pun Luigi. Sesampai berhadapan dengan Bowser, sang monster kura-kura itu, aku bingung karena banyak sekali palu-palu melayang diatas.

Aku khawatir jika aku gagal disini.

"Hikaru, kemari!" kata Luigi, mengulur tangannya kepadaku. Aku yang kebingungan kemudian memberikan tanganku kepadanya. Lalu, Luigi membantuku melompat melewati Bowser.

"Cepat!" Mario sudah bersiap untuk memotong jembatan itu. Aku dan Luigi bergegas lari dari bola api yang dikeluarkan oleh Bowser, dan juga menghindari palu-palu yang melayang itu. Lalu kita berdua sampai dan Mario memotong jembatan itu dengan kapak yang ia pegang setelah sampai di ujung jembatan.

Jembatan itu kemudian rusak, dan jatuh ke lahar panas itu. Bersama Bowser.

"Mario!" kata putri Toadstool. Ia lalu mendekatiku, Mario, dan Luigi. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Ah, berterima kasih juga kepada Hikaru," kata Mario. "Ia telah membantu kita."

"Hikaru," kata putri Toadstool kepadaku. "Terima kasih banyak ya..."

"Sama-sama, tuan putri," kataku, sambil membungkuk di hadapannya.

Aku pun menatap Mario. "Aku ingin kembali ke duniaku sendiri... terima kasih sudah mengajakku berpetualangan. Itu mengasyikkan."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mario, mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Kau lapar kan? Makan saja ini."

Aku menerima jamur yang diberikan oleh Mario. Dan, aku tak tahu kalau didalamnya sudah di kasih obat bius.

Aku merasa pusing, penglihatanku buram, dan... dan...

Semua menjadi hitam.

Lalu, Aku terbangun di lantai kamar. Saat aku melihat layar TV, itu dalam keadaan mati. Begitu juga dengan NES-nya.

"Ugh... mimpi yang aneh," kataku sambil menertawakan diriku. "Tapi aku merasa senang.."

Keesokan harinya, aku tak peduli dengan kata-kata itu. Aku cuek, dan menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil berkata...

"Kalian bilang aku pengecut? Terima kasih, itu pujian yang bagus!" kataku dengan tersenyum.

Mereka sepertinya tercengang mendengar jawaban dariku. Ada yang mengatakan aneh, dan sebagainya. Aku tak peduli. Ini adalah _Lifestyle_-ku.

Other POV

Dibalik jendela ruang kelas, Mario menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia pergi lagi karena melihat temannya di dunia nyata sudah tenang dari depresi-nya.

"_If I see you feel that again, I will come to your room._"

* * *

Finished!

Bagi yang tidak mengerti, disini bercerita tentang anak yang di bully pada saat ia di sekolah. Orang tuanya selalu tidak punya waktu luang dengannya, begitu juga dengan kakaknya yang kuliah sekaligus menjadi berandalan (walaupun tidak disebutkan). Ia sangat depresi dan sedih sampai Mario datang untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan mengajaknya untuk berpetualangan bersama.

Well, if it interesting, you can fav it. And... RnR...


End file.
